Mystic
by Emerald Kigo
Summary: After searching for her mother sense her father's death and going through several adventures Will finally arrives in Heatherfield to find some things out while learning that things are never as easy as she would hope.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic

By Scarlett Kitty Kat

Merowrrrrr...I don't own anything from any of the series in the story so please enjoy...rowrrrrrrrrrrr...

The wind in her face as it blew her hair, the freedom of the open road and the cold metal of her Harley Davidson thrumming between her legs always made her feel good and yet she would trade it all for one simple thing. To find her mother, the mother that abandoned her to an abusive drunk of a father who always made it clear what he thought of the spawn of the bitch who walked out oh so long ago. It had been almost two years since her journey to find the woman had begun after the alcoholic poisoning death of the bastard who was her father. It shocked her how much money the bastard actually had and being his only family she had automatically inherited it all.

Looking up at the sign before her she read in huge letters 'Heatherfield' and sighed hoping this time she would finally hit the jackpot. A part of her wondered why she even bothered anymore, she was 16 years old, 17 in two months and didn't need the woman. Then again she had to see the woman, learn of where she came from and ask...no, demand to know why she abandoned her. She would finally get he chance to tell that bitch exactly what the girl thought of her.

Fingering the object in her leather jacket pocket, the jacket being a parting gift from one of her friends in the last own she was at, she prayed for them to give her strength to see this through. Surely if she could join a small group of teens to save the world from the return of the demon lord known as 'The Master' then staring down this bitch would be easy. Pulling out what looked like a cell phone she flipped it open and it unfolded again with a dull red crystal embedded at it's tip. Too bad the thing no longer had any power as it would have helped her a lot here. Closing the thing back up she stuffed it back into her pocket and revved the engine on her bike before peeling out and heading straight into the middle of town.

"Look out Heatherfield, here comes Wilhelmina Vandom." The girl whispered to herself with a small smirk on her face.

*****

Sitting in a lotus position levitating almost a foot of the ground overlooking a small pond in the center chambers of a large marble palace was what appeared to be a young bald headed man with strange tattoo like markings on either side of his head wearing white robes that every now and then would billow as if from a breeze.

"The final guardian has finally arrived and none to soon." The man said cracking his eyes open while a small smile crept across his lips. "And thanks to her little detour in Briarwood she has gained much experience in what will be required of her."

"Is this wise, Oracle? The new Keeper I agree is a good choice but the guardians, some are a bit immature yet as well as having so many differences that great discord is inevitable." An older looking man mumbled as he stood close to the younger man just behind his shoulder.

"Haven't you ever heard of the earth phrase, 'Opposites Attract,' Tibor?" The Oracle asked with a small chuckle. "After all, look what the last group of five young warriors accomplished that the keeper was apart of."

"They did a wonderful job of that as well, freeing two mind controlled warriors and turning many enemies into friends and allies." Tibor admitted, "They did allow Imperious to escape though."

"That can not be blamed on them, he is a slippery one and they didn't know of his subterfuge making it look like tithe group succeeded." The Oracle said, waving his hand at the pool causing it to ripple a few moments. As the water calmed an image appeared in it's waters of a young red haired girl looking for a good restaurant to get a bite to eat. "Inform Yan Lin that it is time before the five meet so she can prepare for her part in what is to come."

"Of course Oracle." The older man said bowing a bit before turning to hurry away. He needed to send a message to earth quickly so the previous guardian of air could set things up on her end. Hopefully things would turn out as well as the Oracle as planned because right now a majority of the council was angry at picking this particular group as it seemed so similar to the previous group and they all knew how well that ended.

***

"Summer vacation so rocks." A young asian girl cried excitedly as she was a flurry of motion in her room throwing some brightly colored, mismatched clothes on that while would make many look silly they only seemed to add to the girl's strange beauty as her twin ponytails whipped out behind her as she finally finished and rushed down the steps cursing her luck for oversleeping this long. It was almost lunch time and the girls would be arriving any minute to grab a quick meal before the group set out to enjoy their first day of freedom from Sheffield until the break ended and forced the girls back into the school grind.

She was passing her grandmother's door when a loud banging noise drew her attention as well as a bright pink light filtering out through the cracks of the door. Opening the door just as the sounds quieted down and the light died she saw Yan Lin, her grandmother, walking towards her with her hands behind her back.

"Grandmother, what was that? A bear with a spot light?" Hay Lin asked, a little worry and awe mixing into her voice.

"Of course not dear," Yan Lin said while smiling brightly, gently waking past the younger girl. "It was television."

"But...you don't have...a television?" Hay Lin managed to get out as the older woman walked away and down the steps, confusion consuming the younger Lin girl.

***

"Whoa, nice bike girl." A voice said from behind Will as she parked her bike and was getting off. Looking over her shoulder she saw a group of three other girls walking up behind her, from the red head's guess heading to the same restaurant that she herself picked out. After all it had seemed like forever since she had good chinese food.

"Thanks, do you girls know if they have good food here?" Will asked glancing at the blonde who seemed like a snob, almost like another blonde she knew but hopefully this one didn't turn out to be a vampire princess.

"They are the best in town, as if you could afford it." the blonde stated snidely making the brunette's eyes widen in shock.

"In case you didn't notice Corny, that tithing that she just rode in on is a Harley Davidson and it is in mint condition." The brunette said while glaring at the blonde, surprising Will a bit at the girl's knowledge, even if only proven so far a little, at her baby. She also noted how the blonde seemed to anger at he name and was going to retort but the girl continued. "That thing is worth more than my house probably."

"I don't know what your problem is blondie but if you want a smack down just keep it up, I'm itching for an excuse to vent my frustrations." Will said, almost snarling at he group. Normally she wouldn't be so angry and quick to jump someone, especially after her time in Briarwood, but for some reason this girl was getting under her skin and so far they barely said much to each other.

"Please don't fight." The darker skinned girl pleaded getting between the blonde and redhead. "Look, Miss, how about we buy you a meal and we forget this?"

"I don't need charity but you and the tomboy seem really nice, not so sure about her though...think she kept the bleach in her hair too long." Will said crossing her arms, not sure why she was offering this but it was coming out. It almost felt as if a magical source was urging her into this predicament. She ignored the blonde's seething as the brunete held her back, hand covering her mouth while snickering at he comment. "How about his though, despite the blonde's attitude I shouldn't have threatened her so how about I buy everyone a meal?"

The girl's were going to protest as Will pulled out her wallet from her jacket to count her money shocking the girls at he amount of large bills, most being fifties and hundreds.

"We usually eat free, our friend's family owns the place and they insist." Taranee said.

"If you really want to apologize you could treat us to a shopping trip, the mall has the cutest skirt I've been wanting to get." The blonde said eyeing the money almost hungrily.

"These two maybe, only thing I'd buy you would be a tootsie roll...and that's if your lucky." Will mumbled.

"What was that?" Cornelia asked missing what was said mostly while tthe other two heard it clearly.

"Nothing!" The brunette and dark skinned girl said at he same time.

"I'm Will." Will said smiling a bit at he three though he gaze was guarded when meeting the blonde's eyes. "I just got in town after leaving Briarwood."

"I'm Irma, and this is Taranee and Cornelia." Irma said indicating each girl when their name was mentioned.

"Wait, did you say Briarwood?" Taranee asked, her voice a little stronger.

"Yeah, I just got into town today." Will said stuffing her wallet back inside her jacket. She couldn't help but be amused at tthe not interested look the blonde was giving her which was partly making her nervous.

"So you must have seen the Power Rangers then?" Cornelia asked, the sudden change in attitude bothering the redhead. Will knew the only reason the girl was being so sweet now was that she probably wanted to pump all the information out of Will that she could before she'd probably revert to her snobbish behavior.

"Yeah, I saw them fight several times." Will replied casually trying to decide what to do as it was beginning to look like eating her was becoming more and more of a bad idea. Before she knew it the blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her into the restaurant and into a back room while the other two girls chased after demanding that they wait for them.

***

"Wow, I so can't believe you've seen so many fights." Hay Lin cried excitedly while the others around the table nodded in agreement but a large amount of skepticism shone in the blonde's expression. For the last half hour during their meal in a private side room reserved for the girls the five and Yan Lin sat around the table talking, mostly Will as she told a few stories of her battles but with a sideline perspective.

"Thank you for the wonderful stories," Yan Lin said as she got up from the table and cleared it off with Will helping despite the older woman's protests as well as Hay Lin leaving only a bowl of fortune cookies at the center for everyone to enjoy as well as their drinks.

"Your very welcome and thank you for the great meal, are you sure you won't let me pay for it?" Will asked, hating to act like a free loader like her father was which still confused her after finding out everything the man really owned. His own company as well as millions but he still treated the redhead like dirt and acted like they were poor as he drank and drugged his way through life.

"I'm sure dear, all of Hay Lin's friends are welcome to enjoy a free meal here so I expect you often while you are in town." Yan Lin said with a smile, "Though I really do wish that you would at least tell me your name."

"I'm sorry but...I'm just not able to yet until I find out if the person I searching for is here or not." Will said as she sat back down with the other girls, Hay Lin following suit.

"Are you sure you aren't in some kind of trouble?" Irma asked with a little worry, "After all my dad is a cop and he might be able to help."

"I'm sure." Will said with a sigh deciding that she may as well tell them a little since they all have been pretty nice and straight forward with her...well all but Cornelia. "I guess I'll tell you a little bit...My dad, he died two years ago and even though he didn't have a will everything he owned went to me since I was the only living relative and my mom divorced and walked out on us when I was a baby. They were going to stick me in foster care but I refused to go and I hired a lawyer and got emancipated and since then I've had an investigator make a list of women with the same name as my mom and what city they lived in. So far all of the cities have turned up a bust and now Heatherfield is my last chance."

"I don't get it, if your emancipated why on earth would you even look for your mother?" Cornelia asked, her tone was genuinely curious and didn't hold any contempt so Will decided to humor her.

"Because I have to know where I've come from, I want to forget, I've tried so hard to but I just can't." Will said, her voice getting softer and softer as emotion filled it. "I just have to confront the bitch and know why she walked out on me and left me with...HIM! I...just have to know...why she hated me so much..."

"Oh Will." Irma and Hay Lin said from either side of the redhead leaning in to hug the girl for a few seconds before the redhead whispered a quiet 'thank you.'

"If you need any help, anything at all Will, feel free to ask." Hay Lin offered with a warm smile as she walked around the table slowly.

"Have you found a place yet?" Hay Lin asked while taking a fortune cookie from the bowl, Will also taking one as the other girls one by one took one.

"Actually not yet, when I said I just got in town I mean I just literally got in town. I figured I'd find a place to eat hen look for a hotel or apartment." Will said while breaking open her fortune cookie before reading the fortune out loud. "...You will make a new best friend..."

"Or four." Irma said winking at he redhead who blushed a bit from all the attention. All of the girls was giving her friendly, welcoming smiles.

"Well, I think we can help with that." Yan Lin said, putting her hand on Will's shoulder from behind making the redhead twist in her chair some and look up at he smiling older woman. "You will stay in the guest room for now, at least until you decide what you are going to do."

"I don't know..." Will said, hesitating a bit.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Hay Lin squealed excitedly while hugging the redhead again tightly.

"O-One condition." Will said gasping a little.

"Anything!" Hay Lin squealed a little louder as she tightened her hug all the while not noticing the blue tint that was forming in the redhead's face.

"L-Let me b-breath." Will gasped, her breath getting shorter and shorter before the smaller girl cried out in realization and let go of the redhead.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-so sorry, Will." Hay Lin squeaked.

"It's okay." Will laughed a bit after a few deep breaths, her face returning to its natural color. "If your sure, I'd love to stay but I'm either paying some rent or helping out around the place in some way."

"Good, now that that is settled I think its time for me to tell you all a little story of my own." Yan Lin said reaching out to touch the air, dark ripples appearing around her finger above the table as if the air was water. As the ripples quickly grew darkness spread throughout he room as images of several planets appeared as all the girls looked on in awe except for Will whose eyebrow merely arched in curiosity earning a small nod of approval from the old woman. "There are many world's out there throughout many different dimensions, most good but hundreds of years ago a particular planet fell under the rule of an evil monarch. To keep the evil from spreading as they were very powerful and dangerous a council from another world who was charged with keeping peace and balance through the dimensions decided on the only course of action available to them. They placed a barrier around the world preventing the evil from spreading through invasions that was surely to follow up if something wasn't done. This barrier is known as the veil and every generation a group, the guardians, is chosen to protect the veil and seal up any tears in it."

"I think I better get going." Cornelia said starting to get up but quickly retook her seat from the glare from the older woman.

"Eighteen years ago, a new princess was born to the royal family and there were many prophecies about the girl and her older brother ranging from them being the worst evil ever born to being the ones to finally bring peace to the troubled world. Some of these prophecies even stated that one of the siblings would plunge the world into darkness while the other would banish it with her light. Not wanting to risk it, the parents were planning to kill the two children but something unexpected happened. The son, despite his age, was a genius and already a powerful magic user and when he found out about the latest betrayal from his family he took tthe initiative and murdered his parents and was going to kill his sister but that is all we really know. We don't know if the princess survived or not but the son, Prince Phobos, has ruled Meridian with an iron fist since."

"Since then the veil has grown increasingly weaker and the new generation of guardians has their work cut out for them." Yan Lin said with a heavy sigh.

"So, like this new group has to use extra heavy duty thread or something to sew this veil back up?" Irma asked, humor in her voice.

"No child," Yan Lin said laughing a bit herself at the brunette's joke. "The new generation of guardians will, like all previous generations, use their magic to seal up any tears that take on the form of portals between their world and ours. Magic that I'm sure each of you have noticed has been developing around you recently."

"Why does this shift always happen to me?" Will moaned quietly dropping her forehead to tthe table, the girls not really hearing as their attention is drawn to the old woman as the mage faded away leaving the room as it was before.

"Irma, as you have probably noticed you have starting gaining control over water." Yan Lin said, smiling as the other girls stared wide eyed at the brunette who was swirling her straw in her soda and lifting it into the air trailing behind it the liquid leaving patterns in the air as the girl waved the straw around.

"My little Hay Lin, you are gifted with control over the air." Yan Lin said picking up a paper lantern from the shelf next to the large fish tank where several tropical fish swam around ignorant of the things going on around them as Hay Lin took a deep breath and exhaled completely filling the lantern up from where she was sitting making it hover in the air a few moments before gently landing back in the older woman's outstretched hand.

"Taranee, you my dear have been granted control over the element of fire." Yan Lin said softly as she took a candle from next o where the paper latern was a few moments ago and sat it next to the dark skinned girl while giving her an encouraging smile. After a few moments the girl gulped and shakily pointed at he candle to let out a small burst of flame that flew towards the wick on the candle but barely missed hitting the end of a banana that was in a fruit tray on the table lighting it on fire instead.

"I got it." Irma said with a small smirk as she made a little of the water from the aquarium fly out and land on the banana dousing the tiny flame and splashing the blonde infuriating her. "Oops, sorry Corny."

"Ooooooohh-You did that on purpose!" Cornelia growled loudly while wiping her face off with the towel Yan Lin provided her, "And DON'T call me Corny, Irmie!"

"Ahem...Cornelia, you have been gifted with soverance over the earth." Yan Lin said trying to misdirect the obvious argument that was forming while giving the brunette a reproachful gaze making the girl sink back in her seat sheepishly. Taking the last item from the shelf Yan Lin placed a small flower pot before Cornelia who barely waved her hand over it making a tall flower quickly sprout and grow to full maturity before the pot shattered as the roots grew too big for it.

"And you Will," Yan Lin said as her smile brightened, pulling a small crystal on a chain from her pocket and let it dangle before the redhead as it glowed with pink energy. "You are who will unite the guardians, you are the heart of the group. This girls is the Heart of Candracar and when the _guardians unite_ all of your powers will be magnified greatly as well as enhancing your bodies to their peak condition."

"Just great." Will sighed as the older woman gently placed the chain around her neck . It wasn't that she didn't want to help people but she already had been sidetracked long enough for her search and now it was happening all over again. Then again this was her last town and she had promised herself that she would give up her search if she didn't find the woman in this town. There was also a major branch of her new company in town and even if she was letting the board run the company until she went to college she could still stop by and learn a little more about what her company did. It felt wrong in some ways that she received a rather large payment deposited in her account for doing nothing other than being the owner.

***

"This is where you want to practice?" Will asked looking around the area under the end of the large suspension bridge near the end of town. While there wasn't any building or homes near by there was traffic up above them. Then again said traffic couldn't exactly see what was going on down there without causing an accident besides them being a fair distance above the girls.

"There's so much trash and...and there isn't anything around for me to practice my powers on, it's all paved over." Cornelia whined as Will pulled out he crystal and let it dangle from her fingers. While she did think it was rather cute it would be a cold day in hell before she wore it on a daily basis as it looked to childish for her taste, almost resembling a piece of costume jewelry.

"Let's just at least try a little and get used to our guardian forms, okay?" Will asked, her nerves starting to fray because of the blonde's attitude.

"Hay Lin, are you sure your grandmother is right in the head?" Cornelia grumbled earning her four pairs of angry eyes glaring at her.

"Are you blind Corny, didn't you see the stuff that happened back there?" Irma asked causing the blonde to start and turn red from anger.

"Guardians UNITE!" Will cried out as having enough of the blonde's mouth and hopefully this would shut her up. As five tear drop shaped orbs of power shot out of the earth the redhead couldn't help from gasping as she felt he power wash through her. She could feel all four of the other girls' elements flow through her for several moments making her want o scream out in pain but it quickly faded as the orbs spun around her before shooting out and striking each of the girls encasing them in a different colored cocoon of power. She realized that she truly was the heart of the group and much more, she was the conduit that he energy from somewhere forced itself through her and into the heart and from there into each of the girls.

As the pain subsided she could feel the power meant for her washing throughout her body, strengthening her, maturing her even more. Her old clothes where ripped from her body as the energy caressed her making the pain turn to pleasure as it solidified around herself forming a form fitting, dark aqua colored, body suit that had no arms to it. The power started to lick down her arms, teasing them as it caressed and washed down their lengths leaving a pair of black fingerless gloves that ran half way between her elbow and shoulder. Along her legs the power washed forming almost thigh high stocking that was stripped blue and green, the top band being blue and almost resembling a crashing wave on each one. The power started to flow back along her legs leaving her feet and lower legs covered an a dark violet pair of boots. As the power reached the tips of her appendages and flowed back leaving a long sleeve top that left her midriff bare so the body suit easily showed. It's sleeves started to flare out at he elbows in a bell shape with a slit in them. Finally a split yin-yang symbol flared on her chest, leaving each breast covered in the black out line as power tore from her back forming two large fairy type wings. With a loud scream she lashed out with her arms and legs in an almost spread eagle pose with her head thrown back shattering the energy cocoon that had imprisoned her just moments before letting her float to the ground as the other girls followed suit.

"Oh my gosh, look at us, we look like we are twenty something!" Hay Lin squealed excitedly. Unlike Will, the other girl's wings seemed so small though their costumes having basically the same color pattern though the designs varying from girl to girl.

"Y-You have bigger boobs than me!?" Cornelia snapped in shook pointing to Hay Lin who before the transformation easily sported the smallest cup size.

"Hehehe, I guess I am!" Hay Lin squealed cupping them to make sure they were real which made a couple of the girls blush a bit from the asian girl's lack of modesty.

"Actually," Will said, she felt she had to say it for some reason. After making her life miserable with her whining and bitching the last thirty minutes it took to get here a little bit of pay back felt good. "We all have bigger tits than you."

"You BITCH!" Cornelia shrieked as she almost lunged at the redhead as Irma caught the blonde while trying her best not to burst out in laughter as was Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Oooooh, we have wings!" Hay Lin cried happily as she fluttered them excitedly causing them to shoot her high into the air as she tried to get used to them.

"Speaking of bigger Will, why is your outfit so much more detailed than ours, not to mention your wings?" Taranee said pointing out tthe very thing Will was wondering about herself. "In fact, yours is the only outfit with a symbol on it."

"Actually, I have no idea." Will admitted sheepishly though she had some suspicions. Could she still have some magical residue left in her after her time in Briarwood that interacted with the magic?

"Look out!" A scream came out of no where before a bluish portal ripped open spilling out a boy about the same age as tthe girls' real age followed by a pack of...things following close behind. The creatures all seemed to be humanoid in shape but they barely had any intelligence in their eyes. The only clothes most seemed to wear was loin clothes which thankfully hid their male parts...if they had any. All of them was equipped with clubs or swords which looked rather dangerous. The most eerie thing about them was how wrong they felt, they felt like pure darkness and at he same time so familiar.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Will snapped as she dodged one of the things sword before kicking tthe things wrist knocking it from it's hand where she caught it and fell into a ready stance that Bowen and his father had taught her after they were freed from the Master's control.

"So you can handle a sword?" the boy asked in mild surprise, "By the way, name's Caleb."

"Mine's Will, now that the introductions are over I think our guests have waited patiently enough." Will replied as she blocked a sword strike and knocked another of the things in the head knocking it to the ground.

"Haven't meet many girl's who could fight so well." Caleb said as he sweeped the legs out from under another one before jumping up to roundhouse kick two more of the things knocking them back.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice." Will said grinning cockily at he boy while sparing a glance back at the other four girls. "Any time now girls."

"W-We can't, y-your too close we might h-hit you!" Taranee called as the four girls flew around the group but every time they started to call upon their powers they backed down which honestly Will couldn't blame. Unlike with the ranger powers these guardian powers didn't come with much instinct to sue them other than the basic and no one knew exactly what to expect and if they accidently tried anything too big either Caleb or Will herself could be seriously injured.

"When this is over we are SO practicing our powers!" Will called out as she instinctually reached down in herself drawing from deep within herself as she blocked and parried two more strikes from another of the creatures as they gathered around her and the boy trying to box them in. Hell it worked before so why not now, she had new magic to call on didn't she?

With a smirk as she concentrated she turned the closest of the creatures into a large ball, pink energy crackling around it and the redhead as she rested her foot on it and gave a bright, mischievous smile to the creature before asking, "So, whose up for a game of ball."

"Red, I don't think now is the time to play games!" Caleb called as the things started to separate them and force him back to the portal. Instead of a reply Will only channeled a small amount of power to her foot before giving the creature turned ball into a strong kick before bouncing off the chest of the closest one knocking it back through the air to land on to more. Will spun around as the ball richoched back at high speed and round housed the ball kicking it back into the group again at even higher speeds knocking a larger number of them back and out before it flew back towards Will who kneed the ball sending it straight up where she used her wings to fly up, spinning and flipping before doing an upside down kick at the apex of her flight knocking the ball back don again knocking all of the remaining things unconscious while leaving a small crater where the ball turned back into a very confused and hurting thing. The three left over just stared at the redhead before dropping their weapons and fleeing back through the portal.

"Cowards!" A deep voice screamed as a large man like snake burst from the portal glowering down at Will while she only stared back in contempt. She faced much worse as her time as a ranger and wouldn't back down to this walking...err...slithering purse.

"FIRE!" Taranee shouted followed by Hay Lin's twin cry of, "AIR!"

A whirlwind of fire blasted at the thing blowing it back through the portal in an inhuman scream of pain.

"Hurry, close the portal!" Caleb cried out confusing the girls, Yan Lin had mentioned that they needed to seal the portals but now that Will thought about it he woman didn't say how.

"The crystal, use the crystal!" Caleb said hurriedly as the outline of the snake-man started to take shape in the portal.

"I'll try!" Will cried out over the infuriated voice coming from the portal as she yanked the crystal out and pointed it at the portal as wild arcs of power show forth but seemed to slowly move away from the portal.

"Everyone, help her!" Irma called out, "WATER!"

"FIRE!" Taranee shouted, her voice soft and meek but with a little force to it.

"AIR!" Came Hay Lin's melodious voice next.

"EARTH!" Cornelia cried out lastly as four beams of different colors shot from the girls and into the crystal. Will could feel tthe pain again as the energy channeled through her but she gritted her teeth and forced the power to fuse into one beam and directed it at he portal sealing it just before the snake-man came through.

"Your the new guardians of the veil, aren't you?" Caleb asked as Will nodded a bit, looking up at the boy she couldn't help but blush a bit. The only other time she felt like this was before Bowen and herself decided that as close as they felt to each other their destinies led the two down two completely different paths which would never let them be together. Instead, Bowen had gotten together with Madi just before Will left Briarwood.

"Yes we are, my name's Cornelia." Cornelia said with what Will could only classify with an attempted seductive smile. The girl definitely needed work on that if it was what she meant butt it had to be as she kept trying to flirt with the boy. Will couldn't exactly fault the blonde though, the boy was rather attractive and he knew how to fight.

***

"So that girl is the new keeper of the heart?" Phobos asked as he sat on his thrown looking down in his scrying circle at the base of pedestal he sat upon. "I have to admit, she is quite beautiful...If things were different...I think I'd be tempted to make her my queen."

"You know that can not be my lord." A shadowy figure said from behind his right shoulder. "This girl is our enemy and they ones hiding your sister's identity from you so they can use her against you and take over Meridian and then Metamoor. We can not allow that, these guardians are deceitful as well as your sister and would kill you at a moments notice. We must strike first, they MUST die before they can tear apart the tentative peace you have built here."

"I...Suppose you are right, as soon as Cedric is back we will plan our next move." Phobos said, his voice taken a faraway quality to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic

Chapter 2

Meeoowww, I don't own Witch or Mystic Force but still hope you enjoy this not so purrrrfect chapter. Or is it puuuuurrrrrfect? You tell me.

"That shouldn't be possible..." Yan Lin mumbled as she stared at her grand daughter and their new house guest Will. From what the girls explained they all had their beginner guardian forms except for Will's which sounded like the advanced form that they would gain as they grew into their powers. To make maters worse, Will had described a pain that shouldn't be apart of the guardian's transformation as far as she knew. The only explanation she could think of was that something went wrong causing the powers to grow out of sync which again should not be possible.

"What shouldn't be, grandma?" Hay Lin asked as she paused in eating their dinner after the other girls went home for the night as it was getting late and they were expected back soon.

"Will's transformation...it's an advanced form that all guardians grow into as they mature as guardians. All guardians start with a basic form so that hey aren't overloaded with power while their mana pools and connections with the aurameres are stabilized." Yan Lin explained absently as scenario after scenario played through her mind. Could Will have some kind of link to some other kind of magic that interfered with the aurameres connection? Even if she did it shouldn't be this powerful to have caused a reaction like this and if something isn't done who knew what could happen to Will or the girls.

"Isn't this a good thing though grandma, it just means that Will is stronger than the rest of us and can kick much more evil but." Hay Lin grinned looking over to the nervous redhead who had yet to add anything to the conversation as she ate her meal.

"I wish it was that simple Hay Lin but...the guardian's powers are meant to advance at an equal pace so not to strain the harmony between the five. It is a safety so the guardians slowly grew into the power and got used to it. If any one guardian gained too much power at once then there would be a danger that the power may either consume or...corrupt them." Yan Lin explained, a pained expression crossing her features over the last bit.

"Yan Lin..." Will started before being cut off abruptly by the older woman.

"Please dear, call me granny." Yan Lin said with a kind smile directed at he red head.

"Okay...granny...Are you saying that the power could kill me or one of the girls?" Will asked with a little worry entering her voice.

"Normally I'd say no but I can't say anything for certain in the situation. The power might even cause a backlash with the heart trying to regulate two different levels of power and it could destroy itself and even you girls." Yan Lin said with a tired sigh, "I need to contact the Oracle tomorrow and find out what happened but until I let you know it may be best not to use the heart unless absolutely necessary."

"Sure granny but who is this Oracle person anyway? How will they be able to help and what are these aurameres things you mentioned?" Will asked, the look on Hay Lin's face saying that the redhead beat her to the question if just barely.

"You girls will meet him sometime soon but for now...all I can say that he is the expert on the Heart of Candracar." Yan Lin said, "No clean up for tonight, I already took care of that so you girls go ahead and head on upstairs. From the sounds of it you had a long day."

"What about that boy...Caleb?" Will asked as she flushed a bit.

"Caleb will be another house guest while he is here, he will be taking the basement and I don't want you girls doing anything I wouldn't do." Yan Lin said with a teasing tone while Hay Lin yelped in denial.

"What do you mean?" Will asked unable to help herself.

"I mean no hankey pankey girls." Yan Lin said with a manic grin as she almost danced away as she hurriedly left he room as Will flush slowly became greater and greater as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"GRANNY!" Will screeched taking off after the older woman.

***

Everyone, as far as Will knew, finally all went off to bed as Will sat in the lotus position in the center of her bed wearing a tanktop, panties and socks. The room was bare except for the bed, a night stand with a lamp on it, a closet, dresser and a desk with another lamp on it. Yan Lin had told the girl that it was hers now and she would be able to decorate it any way she wished. As tempting as it was to stay and do just that, Will had to seriously think about it. She had been alone for the most part for the last two years when it came to living arrangements. On one hand it would be nice to have people who considered her family and still cared about her. However, on the other hand, could she honestly trust these people that much?

Sighing, she figured she had time to figure that out as time went by but now she had another dilemma to think about. All of the access energy that the Heart was pumping out was supposedly a bad thing and if something wasn't done the girls wouldn't be able to protect the innocent or they would have to be very careful how much they used their powers. She did have one idea that kept nagging at the back of her mind but it sounded too stupid to actually work. It sounded almost like a bad idea from some fanfiction of something but the nagging feeling wasn't going away and if it did work, well she'd have more than her guardian abilities to fall back on.

Holding the crystal which was starting to pulse brighter and brighter in one hand she studied her wand in the other, it's crystal a dull sheen as it's power was burned out in their last battle. If her idea worked though and some of the access power could be siphoned off by her wand then she could hopefully hold a charge in it while draining the extra power from the heart. She didn't want to exactly sit around and wait for this Oracle person to solve her problems. Slowly lowering the tip of the crystal to touch the dull crystal of her wand she smiled a bit as it started to glow brighter itself. It seemed to be working so far and if it did she wouldn't need this strangers help to fix it.

Sadly her smirk didn't last long as the light grew brighter and brighter making her worry a bit. She tried to pull the two crystals apart but it was impossible and the bed was starting to vibrate from all the power in the air. Finally a silent explosion sent Will hurtling out of bed and across the room to slam into the wall before sliding slowly to the floor as darkness overtook her.

***

"Good morning, Will," Hay Lin's voice cried out, amusement in her voice bringing Will back to the waking world to look up at the hyperactive asian girl grinning down at her. The read head's head was pounding slightly from whatever happened last night as she realized she was slumped over aginst he wall on the floor. "Grandma sent me to get you for breakfast but you do know that the bed is mean to be slept in don't you...not he floor?"

"Hardy har har." Will grumbled as she reached up to rub her head, realizing her mistake in doing so as she forgot that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her wrist at he moment.

"Oh my god, Will, what happened?" Hay Lin asked worriedly as she kneeled down next o Will and grabbed the redhead's wrist to examine them.

"Nothing, just forget you saw anything." Will said, a little anger seeping into her own voice as she yanked back her hands to cross her arms before her holding on to each wrist with the other hand self consciously. Thankfully her back was away from the girl because if Hat Lin was this upset from the few scars scattered on her wrists what would she saw to the patchwork of them covering her back?

"Will..." Hay Lin said softly, tears threatening to spill as she looked at Will with a look that the redhead couldn't help getting angry over.

"Don't you dare start pitying me!" Will hissed angrily, "Go tell granny that I'll be down in a few minutes and don't you dare tell anyone what you saw!"

"But Will..." Hay Lin pleaded, the moisture in her eyes building as a look of shock and hurt crept into them.

"Don't! Just...don't...Go tell granny I'll be down as soon as I get dressed." Will said, some of the anger leaving her but not all of it and the hard edge in her gaze forced Hay Lin to comply as the smaller girl jumped to her feet and fled the room. As soon as the other girl was gone Will climbed to her feet and pulled on the jeans she wore last night and a black long sleeve shirt that had pink script letters on the front reading, 'Bite Me.'

Breakfast was a somber affair between Caleb, Yan Lin, Hay Lin, Hay Lin's parents and Will herself. Everyone could tell that here were a lot of tension between the redhead and Hay Lin but neither girl would say anything about it and most questions directed at Will was mostly answered with simple answers or completely deflected if not out right ignored. Finally at he end of the meal, Joan Lin asked, "So what do you girls plan on doing today? Are you going to go with your friends and show Caleb and Will around town?"

"That would be great." Caleb agreed, a little eager to see more of the strange place called Heatherfield.

"I was planning to hang out today with the girls but since our original plans changed I think I should take care of a few things before I get so busy that I can't." Will said, sighing a bit at the sad look on Hay Lin's face. A little guilt began to eat away at the redhead as she realized hoe badly she must have hurt the girls feelings earlier but couldn't exactly tell her anything because Hay Lin would probably go straight o her parents or grandmother then more things would have to be explained.

"But Will!" Hay Lin cried out as the hurt expression increased.

"I promise I'll make it up to you Hay Lin and I will be back by this afternoon so we can hang out if you all still want." Will said trying to give the smaller girl a bright smile. "Do you have an iron and ironing board I can borrow? I don't want to show up at he courthouse looking like a thug and my best outfit is a little wrinkled from being stuffed in my bike's saddle bag."

"I'll have Caleb put them in your room in a few minutes." Yan Lin replied while giving the youngest girls a worried look.

***

Will stood and looked in the full length mirror mounted on the bedroom door appraising how she looked in what she hated wearing. In her mind she had to admit it did make her look kind of sexy and in a way felt the same even if it was a little uncomfortable. Okay, really uncomfortable as she hated wearing more than a bra and panties. She was wearing black panties, a black garter belt and black stockings but instead of a matching bra she had on a white push up one. She was going to be wearing a white long sleeved blouse and she didn't want her black bra to show through at all if she happened to take her blazer of.

Turning from her inspection she moved over to her bed where she placed her red knee-length pencil skirt and white blouse along with her blazer that after a few moments decided to discard. It was going to be too hot today, even more so than yesterday and she was sweltering in her jacket but she was wearing a short sleeved top since she wasn't expecting to make friends that quick so wasn't able to take it off despite several suggestions by the girls to do so.

Taking the outfit minus blazer she moved over to the small table was set up where the iron was hooked up and warmed up. As she started the chore of destroying the pesky wrinkles that had formed in the outfit she started humming as she always did when performing these boring, menial tasks as it was a way to make it seem quicker and less boring. She failed to notice the door slowly open behind her until a sharp gasp broke her from her concentration making her spin around to glare at a very shocked and worried Yan Lin.

"What happened to you, Will? Are you okay?" Yan Lin asked, her voice soft and comforting with no hint of pity of scorn in it.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Will snapped, trying to not get upset over it as the look in the older woman's eyes was so full of care and understanding as well as something that wasn't exactly something Will was used to, even after her time in Briarwood. Those aged eyes held unconditional love, something Will wasn't too sure how to deal with.

"Will, I won't force you but I worried about your safety and sometimes...sometimes it helps to talk about it." Yan Lin urged, giving off vibes that seemed sincere in wanting to know and a want to help instead of morbid curiosity and nosiness that most people showed.

"I guess I should tell you since I'll be staying here...and...and after the way I treated Hay Lin earlier I should tell her a little at least but only on one condition." Will said sighing.

"What is it dear?" Yan Lin asked as she reached out and gently squeezed the girl's shoulder comfortingly as they looked into each others eyes.

"Neither of you can tell anyone else, not the guardians and definitely not Hay Lin's parents." Will sighed as she turned away from Yan Lin to pick up the newly ironed skirt and started to put it on.

"If that's what you want dear, but you might want to consider telling the other guardians sometime. They are your friends and will help you to." Yan Lin said as she looked at Will who picked up her blouse but didn't make a move to put it on confusing Yan Lin a bit.

"Okay, I'll tell you and Hay Lin a little if you go get her." Will said sitting on the edge of the bed while still topless except for the bra. As Yan Lin left Will buried her face in her hands wondering what she was thinking about, she NEVER told anyone about what happened, not even back in Briarwood.

Steeling herself Will stood up and slipped the blouse on while leaving it hang open so she could show Hay Lin before buttoning it up. She unplugged the Iron so it could cool and put the table with it over against he wall just as Yan Lin came in with a somewhat subdued Hay Lin following behind. Yet again Will was hit with guilt as she wondered if it was her fault the smaller, as far as she knew usually hyperactive, girl was acting so down.

"Are you okay, Hay Lin?" Will asked softly causing the smaller girl to look up into the redheads eyes.

"Of course I am, Will." Hay Lin said grinning though it never reached her eyes as Yan Lin moved to stand behind the girl and put her hands on her granddaughters shoulders in a comforting manner.

"No...your not Hay Lin, I may have only known you a day but I can tell." Will sighed, "I shouldn't have been so upset with you this morning, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I made you really mad though." Hay Lin whispered softly but Will still heard it.

"No Hay Lin, you didn't. My memories made me mad and I took it out on you...I'm really, really sorry. Will you...will you forgive me Hay Hay?" Will asked giving a small smile to the girl who tore out of her grandmothers hands and threw her arms around Will.

"There's nothing for you to forgive but will you forgive me for being nosey?" Hay Lin asked, her voice a little tearful.

"There's nothing to forgive, you...you were just worried and honestly...I'm not all that used to people who care for me...love me." Will said softly motioning for the bed as Hay Lin pulled back a bit. "You two have a seat...I think you might want to be sitting for this but this is NOT to go out of this room...okay?"

"Okay." Hay Lin said softly as she sat down, Yan Lin taking a seat beside her and taking her hand.

"Okay...I guess first I should show you this..." Will sighed as she turned away from the two and let her blouse fall off her shoulders to droop down around her elbows but gave a plenty good enough view of her back.

"Oh my gosh Will!" Hay Lin cried out in surprise, Yan Lin's grasp on the girls hand the only thing keeping her from rushing the redhead. "What happened...who did that to you."

"I admit...some may have come from fighting." Will explained as she pulled her blouse back up to button it up except for the top two buttons as she turned to face the two on her bed. "Most of it came from my...from my father."

"Will...are you running away from him? If you are know that you are safe here and we will NOT let him hurt you." Yan Lin said reaching out to grab Will's hand after letting go of Hay Lin's and pulled her to sit between them as they gently each put an arm around her in an embrace.

"He's dead...been dead for two years. I'm emancipated so don't have to worry about having a guardian or anything." Will explained.

"Why would anyone do that to their own daughter?" Hay Lin asked though she wasn't really expecting an answer though Will gave one anyways.

"He hated me, blamed me for my mom abandoning us." Will said clenching her fist, "Every little thing I did wrong he punished severely, sometimes he even made stuff up just to do it. He acted like we were so poor and didn't ever hardly buy me anything like food or clothes much less anything else but you know the kicker about that? He was RICH! I was so stupid to think otherwise."

"Why is that dear?" Yan Lin asked sadly, wishing that he man was still alive if just to kill him herself for hurting Will so much.

"The biggest clue was the bike...he forced me to learn everything about it. He didn't think I would as he made me do all the work on it, he thought I was too stupid so he could use it as an excuse." Will explained, "I showed him though, it took me months but I learned how to do everything to it and could fix anything wrong with it in my dreams. I knew it was one of the most expensive models but for some reason I never bothered questioning things."

"Why would you have to?" Yan Lin asked, "A father's duty is to love and protect his daughter...not hurt you like he did. You should never had to question him as he should never have given you a reason to in the first place."

"Will...you tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" Hay Lin blurted out making Will flinch a bit but she owed Hay Lin an explanation for her wrists after treating the asian girl so horribly earlier.

"Yes...I did." Will said as she started to rub her wrists thinking about it. "It started out as just cutting myself wanting to die but...I was too scared to. After one night of a really bad beating with that whip of his...I had enough and sliced hard enough to end it."

"Will..." Hay Lin sighed, a sad look in her eyes but as Will looked there was none of the pity of looks of scorn for trying to end her life like the redhead thought was going to be there. Instead there was a loving, sympathetic look if a little worried.

"I never tried again, I failed once butt I won't try again." Will sighed as she pulled away from the two and fixed her skirt and blouse.

"I'm glad you didn't succeed, I wouldn't have met you if you did!" Hay Lin cried glomping Will.

"Well I'm here now Hay Lin and you aren't getting rid of me that easily." Will said softly as she hugged the smaller girl back.

"Will you hang out with us today then?" Hay Lin asked pulling back to look up in Will's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry Hay Lin, but I truly have to take care of a few things." Will said, "But I promise that I will spend all afternoon and evening with you."

"Okay." Hay Lin said, "I'll hold you to that!"

"Good." Will said giving a small giggle as the smaller girl practically danced out of the room. It looked like Hay Lin was back to her happy self though the redhead could tell that the smaller girl was still worried about Will.

"Will...why won't you tell us your last name or anything?" Yan Lin asked softly after walking to the door and making sure Hay Lin was gone and closing it. "Is your father really dead?"

"I swear that he is dead, granny." Will said as she grabbed her red heels and dropped onto the bed to put them on. "I just don't want my last name getting out until I have a chance to look a little for her...if she is here and finds out I'm looking for her she might run."

"Your mother?" Yan Lin asked a little shocked, "What do you plan to do if you find her?"

"When I find her I'm finally going to get the answers to why she abandoned me to that monster and if I don't like them..." Will said as she got up and grabbed her purse, she didn't like carrying one a lot but when dressed like this it was a necessity. "If I don't like them I'm going to knock the bitch out."

"Will, I know your upset but at least really listen to her if you find her." Yan Lin said, a bad feeling forming in her gut at he situation. "You may find out hat there was more to it than what your father told you."

Will was at the door, hand on the knob to open it as Yan Lin said that. It was true, a lot of things her father told her was lies but...she somehow knew that this wasn't. If her mother didn't abandon her then she would have came back to save Will.

"I'll at least listen but I'm not promising anything else." Will said then paused as she remembered the heart and putting it safely in the nightstand. "Since you don't want us using our powers until you talk to that Oracle person I stuck the heart in the nightstand. If you need it when you talk to them feel free to take it with you."

"Thank you dear, I may have to do that." Yan Lin said as Will left he room to work on everything she needed to do for the morning. First she'd check out he public records at city hall and hopeful her mother would own a home in Heatherfield. If not hen she would try several other ways of tracking her down including hiring a private investigator which she was hoping wouldn't be necessary.


End file.
